Rojo como la sangre
by winnie ssp
Summary: La venganza consume el corazón de Lord Ichigo, matar a la persona que tanto daño le ha hecho es su anhelo. Él, tras el cautiverio al que estaba sometido encontró a Orihime, una joven sacerdotisa de mirada angelical pero con el corazón marchito. 'Su odio es negro como las vestimentas que usa él' 'Su cabello naranja es casi rojo, Rojo como la sangre, sangre que ella acostumbró a ver'
1. Prólogo

Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí winnie ssp les trae una nueva historia, como podrán ver es clasificación M, así que si leen menores de edad están bajo advertencia (aunque tengo la sensación de que no me harán caso y de igual forma leerán la historia xD) , podría contener palabras obscenas, y más que obvio; LEMOM *-*

* * *

 **ROJO COMO LA SANGRE**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Sus pies descalzos sangraban por los cortes que tenía en ellos, su respiración estaba entrecortada por los jadeos que demostraban cuán cansada se encontraba, las ramas de los arbustos rasgaban sus piernas y brazos, pero ella, no sentía dolor gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Los trapos que cubrían su cuerpo, antes formaban parte de un sencillo vestido que ahora para su desgracia, estaba hecho añicos, tal vez y solo tal vez si no estuviera destruido podría darle algo de calor bajo esa fría y tormentosa noche.

Su cabello cobrizo antes recogido en un moño, caía sobre su espalda en una larga trenza rebelde, que se desprendió de sus horquillas ante la intensidad de sus pasos... La lluvia disimulaba sus lágrimas de angustia y desesperación, y su corazón se le estrujaba al recordar con horror lo vivido hace unos quince minutos.

* * *

 _El mismo diablo en persona se presento en el templo al que con tanto amor llamaba hogar, ella presenció con horror como ese maldito hombre desgarraba la garganta de su abuela, manchando así las paredes y alfombra del líquido rojo que salía a toneladas del cuello de la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

 _En cuanto él notó su presencia, soltó el cadáver de la anciana y se abalanzó hacía ella, de seguro con intensiones de darle el mismo destino que a su familiar. Despertando de su trance, apenas lo pudo lanzar al otro lado de la habitación con su magia, se sorprendió así misma al ver la fuerza de sus poderes, ella era una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, era imperdonable utilizar sus poderes para todo lo contrarío que existen; ayudar a las personas. Pero, tal vez los dioses la perdonarían esta vez, después de todo ella sólo trató de defenderse._

 _O tal vez no._

 _Su vista se nubló y casi cayó hacía atrás, pero, se sostuvo de la columna que le quedaba más cerca y dio grandes bocadas tratando de recuperar el aire que poco a poco dejó de circular por sus pulmones. Tomó el puñal que siempre guardaba atado en su pierna debajo de su largo vestido y se lo clavó así misma a un lado de su plano vientre, logrando así que el dolor despertara las partes de su cuerpo que poco a poco se iban durmiendo._

 _Pero fue un grave error._

 _El hombre que había lanzado hacia la pared se levantó al sentir el olor de su sangre, el dulce olor de una virgen sacerdotisa._

 _Otra vez se había abalanzado hacía ella, solo que esta vez si logró ser derribada._

 _-Eres muy salvaje, todo lo contrarío de como deberían ser las sirvientas de los dioses. -Le dijo él con burla tras sus palabras, algo que la hizo enojar más. Sujetó con una mano ambas muñecas de la muchacha por encima de su cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas así quitando a su presa toda posibilidad de patalear._

 _-¿Que sabe un demonio como tú, de como debo portarme o no? -Gruñó, porque de cierta forma ella también le molestó como estaba actuando. Sin embargo, nunca lo diría delante de ese diablo de cabello castaño y mirada de mismo color._

 _-Me pregunto si me llamaste demonio de forma literal, ya que... sonaría muy estúpido que me llames así, he entrado a un templo y matado a una sacerdotisa ¿Acaso un demonio podría hacer eso, mi querida Orihime? -Con un grito de frustración pudo liberar una de sus manos y tomar el puñal que yacía tirado a un lado de ellos y así clavarlo en uno de los ojos de él._

 _Gruñendo de dolor soltó el agarre de la otra muñeca para tocarse el ojo herido, ella aprovechando el momento lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y levantándose del suelo dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir. Él agarró el borde de su lago vestido y lo jaló hacía él, mas sin embargo, este se rompió en el acto haciendo así que su la joven corriera a la salida._

 _Él maldijo entre dientes, hacía tanto tiempo que no se alimentaba, contaba con que se daría un banquete esa noche apaciguando sus necesidades; una de sangre y la otra de lujuria. Tenía todo preparado para esa noche, pero esa perra huesuda tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Levantó su camisa de seda y observó con irritación el sello que brillaba encima de su ombligo, esa marca era la culpable de su debilidad. Con un chasquido de dedos la hizo desaparecer y observó el cuerpo inerte de ''esa perra huesuda''. Suspirando con resignación se acercó a el, tendría que conformarse por ahora con la fría sangre del cadáver._

 _-¿Dejará que huya, Lord Aizen? -Gin Ichimaru apreció de forma silenciosa detrás del vampiro._

 _-Búscala, pero no la toques, cuando la encuentres no dejes que te vea.- Caminó en dirección al cuerpo y se agachó a su lado- Yo quiero ser la persona que vea su expresión al aparecerme frente a ella. -Tomó con asco el brazo de la anciana y clavó sus colmillos en las venas azules que se marcaban en la ahora pálida piel. Gin observó como el ojo herido de su Rey, sanaba lentamente al compás de los tragos de sangre que bajaba por su garganta._

 _-Como ordenes. -El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió burlón y con algo de lástima, imaginándose lo que le espera a la pobre muchacha que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-Gin. -El aludido volteó su atención a él.- Habla con Kaname, avísale que preparen el ritual ''Vamhellsing''_

 _-Si, lord Aizen. -Esta vez, el hombre no sonrió, después de todo ese ritual simulaba la muerte misma, el más mínimo fallo y estarían todos acabados,_ _ **Él**_ , _los acabaría a todos._

* * *

De seguro Aizen no duraría en encontrarla, el olor de su sangre era una desventaja en todos los sentidos, casi estuvo a punto de romper ella misma su pureza con tal de que él la dejara en paz, pero descartó ese pensamiento al tiempo de que tropezara con una enorme raíz y cayera dando vueltas por un barranco golpeándose la espalda con una enorme roca.

Sintió un dolor tan grande que casi se desmaya, abrió y cerró los ojos apartando las lágrimas y las gotas de agua que nublaban sus ojos, y le vio allí, caminado lentamente hacía ella. Orihime, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía se levantó y cojeando trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible de él, aunque fuera en vano.

Él sujetó su trenza jalándola hacía él y ella gritó de dolor.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó y forcejeó agotando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Él hundió sus dedos en la herida que ella tenía en su vientre haciéndola gritar entre jadeos, hasta que todo se volvió negro...

Negro como el odio que fue formándose en su dulce corazón, odio hacia él, la persona que mató su felicidad.

Negro como el vestuario de **él** , el ser que yace cautivo en lo más profundo de las mazmorras de la mansión de Aizen, y que una vez que despierte... quien se cruce en su camino de venganza sufrirá las consecuencias.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola mis queridos amigos!**

 **Rojo como la sangre ya cuenta con su primer capítulo :3**

 **¡Al fin!**

 **No saben cuantas veces edité, borré y escribí este capítulo (después de todo es el número uno) y por ende debe ser el enlace de la historia y así convertirse en el más dificíl.**

 **...**

 **Bleach: Es propiedad del gran Tite Kube-sama, los personajes que no sean de la seríe son creados por mí, además muchas veces los personajes pueden salirse de su personalidad original del manga/anime.**

Narración:

 _-Pensamientos o recuerdos..._

 _-_ Conversaciones...

- **Algo importante o que remarca una palabra...**

(-) Primer párrafo de las palabras de un personaje.

(=) Segundo párrafo de las palabras del mismo personaje.

(-=) Tercer párrafo de las palabras del mismo personaje.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **[** Un lugar al cuál regresar **]**

 _-Piernas cruzadas, barbilla en alto y sin apoyarte en el respaldo de la silla. -La joven hizo con fastidio disimulado todo lo que decía la mujer que tenía una regla de madera en manos.- Al levantarte hazlo lentamente, y con elegancia recoge tu vestido para no pisarlo._

 _Suspiró agotada, ya estaba cansada de repetir el mismo tema con su madre, pero la mujer insistía en como debe comportarse y como no._

 _-Saluda. -Ordenó. Y ella no dudó en hacerlo, alzó su mano imaginando que había un apuesto caballero delante de ella esperando por besar el dorso de esta._

 _La mujer asintió sonriendo satisfecha, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a su hija desplomarse en la silla. Resopló frustrada._

 _-Hija.-Hizo una pausa mirándola con tristeza- Te he dicho un millón de veces que una señorita no debe sentarse de esa manera..._

 _-Mamá, apenas he visto diez veranos, no debe tener tanta importancia... Aún me queda bastante tiempo para aprender toda estas... trivialidades. -Rodó los ojos. Algo que dejó estupefacta a la mujer además de sus palabras._

 _-Que tengas esa edad es lo que hace que debas aprender a comportarte. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacer, es una gran falta de respeto. -Le reprendió su madre molesta por haber tenido a una hija tan cabeza hueca, por esa chiquilla que tantos problemas causaba, ¿Es que acaso no veía que por ella su cabello ha estado perdiendo color?, se lamentó con desesperación contenida._

 _-Pero yo no quiero esto. -Susurró- ¿Porqué no puedo ser libre? Alikaer puede salir... ¡Sus padres lo dejan salir! ¡Lo dejan hacer lo que quiera!_

 _Un golpe en las rodillas hizo que se sobresaltara. No dolió tanto como se escuchó el sonido de la regla al estrellarse en la carne blanquecina de su piel, pero ardía... Y mucho._

 _-Una señorita no debe levantar la voz ante nadie, y mucho menos a su madre. -La niña bajó la mirada avergonzada.- ¿Sabes la diferencia entre Alikaer y tú? Que él es un niño, tú eres una niña, no un niño. Entiéndelo Orihime, por Dios. -La mujer se tragó las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Ese Alikaer era solo el hijo de un sirviente, su hija no podía entenderlo, para ella todos eran iguales._

 _-Quiero ser un niño... -La mujer miró a Orihime, preparada para declinar cualquier idiotez que pueda salir de la boca de su pequeña hija.- Madre. ¿Como puedo convertirme en uno? -La esperanza que iluminó su rostro le estrujó el corazón. Reprimió un suspiro de nostalgia a verse reflejada en su hija... Le recordó a ella en su niñez, los deseos de ser libre... poder decir lo que quiera cuando quiera... quiso que la hubiesen escuchado cuando se negaba a aceptar que sus parientes la vendieran como una mercancía barata al mejor postor. A un viejo decrépito y despiadado que la trataba como una pieza para exhibir en los bailes y fiestas sociales._

 _-Eso es algo que no se puede, Orihime. -Sonrió al pensar que lo único bueno de ese matrimonio fue el que Orihime haya llegado a su vida. -Nosotros no decidimos que ser, solo nacemos así y ya. Sólo los, hmm, dioses o Dios pueden decidir que persona tiene que ser hombre y que persona tiene que ser mujer. -Frunció el ceño con frustración al darse cuenta que no se podía explicar mejor._

 _Las palabras de su madre se le clavaron como una daga en el pecho. Ella quería subirse a los árboles, atrapar peces con las manos, pero Alikaer nunca se lo permitió repitiendo las mismas palabras que todas las personas que la rodeaban._

 _''Las señoritas esto...'' ''...Las señoritas lo otro''_

 _Ella odiaba ser mujer..._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

Y lo sigue odiando.

Odiaba cuando sentía sus labios sobre su piel.

Odiaba cuando la tocaba.

Odiaba cuando tomaba sin compasión sangre de su cuerpo cada vez más delgado .

Y lo que más odiaba era que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

 _''Hago esto porque te amo''_ Eran las palabras que Aizen repetía constantemente. _''Una vez que te entregues completamente a mí, cuando pueda tomarte, seremos felices''_

Él creía que ella hubiese olvidado todo lo pasado los últimos años, las torturas a la que era sometida día a día, los golpes, el desprecio de los vampiros que la rodeaban. Todo eso lo tenia latente en su memoria, grabada con fuego, anhelando poder tener un poco de valor y dejarse llevar de los actos airosos que llegaban a su mente.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Aizen hizo una sumisa de ella, incapaz de verle a los ojos, incapaz de hablarle directamente e incapaz de derramar una sola lagrima.

Sintió como su sangre era succionada por los fríos labios del vampiro, el sonido que hacia su captor al sentir el líquido rojo bajar por su garganta la enfermaba. Con un último gemido se separó de ella. Sus ojos rojos brillantes volvieron a ser marrones y una sonrisa cínica hizo acto de presencia.

Fingió estar preocupado.

-¿Te he lastimado? -Se inclinó sobre la mujer que ladeaba la cabeza exponiendo su cuello herido y la tomó de la barbilla para que le viese a los ojos- Me excita mucho beber tu sangre, lo tomo como una prueba de entrega genuina de tu parte, no debes estar avergonzada.

¿De verdad él creía que ella estaba avergonzada? El vampiro podría tener cientos de años de vida, la inteligencia y malicia de un sabio, pero Orihime vio que no podía identificar bien los sentimientos de los demás. Él es un ser miserable que solo existe para dañar y matar, toda esa fachada de ser una persona amable hacía que el corazón de la muchacha se apretara de forma dolorosa y las ganas de chillar histérica invadían su mente.

Aizen besó los labios de la ahora mujer, recordó la primera vez que lo hizo, recibió una patada que no pudo llegar a él gracias a sus reflejos, estuvo tan enojado que no tuvo más remedio que golpearla, pero valió la pena ya que la muchacha poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a él. Ella no le servía para nada, una sacerdotisa sin poderes es como un cascarón de huevo vacío, después que lo utilizas, lo lanzas, lo aplastas o lo quemas ya que no puede volver a sellarse y por ende volver a utilizarse. Pero él sabía que podría reutilizarlo, debía esperar el momento preciso y llegaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Sabes Orihime? Tu silencio me mortifica. -La muchacha lo observó irritarse y un atisbo de miedo hizo que su boca empiece a hablar.

-Perdóneme lord Aizen... -Casi estuvo a punto de escupir su honorífico y apellido con desprecio.- No soy digna de entablar una conversación con usted. -Él asintió satisfecho y besó sus labios de nuevo esta vez demorándose en trazar sus labios con su lengua y morderlos haciéndola sangrar, él inhaló profundamente degustando el olor de su sangre pura.

Tomó su pie derecho descalzo y con un movimiento rápido hizo crujir el hueso...

...Lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación fue un grito de dolor.

.

.

.

 _Orihime caminaba por los pasillos de aquel espeluznante castillo al que estaba acostumbrada, la luz del sol hacía mella sobre el cielo sin ninguna nube adyacente, así que ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para examinar su interior buscando una vía de escape, un lugar donde estar sola por unos escasos minutos del día, o de la semana. El lugar dónde podría estar_ _ **eso**_ _._

 _Sin darse cuenta sus pies bajaron más allá de las mazmorras, en las penumbras de la oscuridad tanteó las paredes para apoyarse en ellas. Con el corazón casi en la boca y rogando a los dioses que no la encontraran caminando por ahí, dejó que las sombras la abracen por completo._

 _Trató de tranquilizar su respiración y su frenético corazón, para que los vampiros que habitaban en el enorme castillo al que llama cárcel no la escucharan ni olieran su sangre hirviendo en sus venas._

 _Chocó con una pared que bloqueaba su paso, pasó sus manos por el muro y sintió que este cedía sorprendiéndola por completo. Su curiosidad y la esperanza de huir le ganaron a la cordura haciendo que la mujer entre en el lugar. La oscuridad desapareció cuando unas antorchas se encendieron en todo el lugar, dejando ver una enorme habitación de piedra llena de esculturas y escritos en un idioma ligeramente conocido, pero ella no sabía de donde._

 _Se asustó al darse cuenta que si esa luz se quedaba encendida, los vampiros que custodiaban el lugar se darían cuenta que había un intruso, tocó desesperada el lugar, buscando algo con qué apagar las antorchas, sintió un pinchazo en la palma de su mano haciéndola sisear de dolor, saltó en un pie tropezando y se aferró a lo que encontró más cerca lamentándose de usar la mano herida._

 _Mano herida..._

 _Eso significaba sangre, iban a por ella, los vampiros y Aizen descubrirían su falta._

 _Salió corriendo de allí y agradeció que el fuego se apagara tras ella y por ende cerrarse la puerta del lugar. Tomó polvo, tierra o lo que sea que se hallaba en el suelo y lo puso en su palma que milagrosamente ya no sangraba, no le dio tiempo de alegrarse por completo. Subió a todo pulmón las escaleras, corrió por los pasillos y se paralizó al escuchar la voz de una de las sirvientas humanas del castillo en una de las habitaciones, solo le dio tiempo a escuchar decir que Aizen se preparaba para ir a un sitio por unos días. Siguió su agitado andar y se encerró en su pequeña habitación._

 _Horas más tardes escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación y abrir la puerta de esta._

 _-¿Estuviste andando por ahí Orihime? -Aizen hizo acto de presencia en su campo de visión._

 _-Si, Lord Aizen, estuve caminando por el lugar, perdone mi curiosidad._

 _-Te vi correr por los pasillos bastante desesperada... ¿Hiciste algo que no podría ser de mi agrado? -Orihime palideció._

 _-No, Lord Aizen, tropecé y me lastimé la mano, corrí porque no quería estar desprotegida y herida en los pasillos, como usted me advirtió. -La muchacha casi hace una mueca ante la ironía de sus palabras, el único que le hace daño desde hace ya varios años es él. El vampiro asintió y se acercó a ella._

 _Se quedó sin aliento al sentirse estrellarse en el suelo._

 _La mujer con la ira desfigurando su joven rostro se quedó echada en el mismo sitio, si tan solo unos meses antes le hubiesen dicho que estaría en esa situación se reiría ante tales absurdas palabras. Pero ahora, ella estaba completamente a su merced. Hace unos meses decidió que por_ _ **eso**_ _que tanto quería iba a soportar todo lo que Aizen planeara para ella._

 _-Agradece. Sabes que podría ser peor. Tantas cosas buenas que he hecho por ti y así es como me pagas. ¿Pero que podía esperar? Una araña pone sus huevos y se los traga para poder criarlos, de esos huevos una vez que salen pequeñas arañas se comen a la madre que tan pacíficamente esperó porque nazcan ellos, sus hijos. Pero, ¿Crees que la araña madre no sabía que sus hijos la comerían? Sí, Orihime, lo sabía y aun así decidió tenerlos. ¡Y así me siento yo! A pesar de que se que mientes me es imposible matarte. Apretar tu cuello y ver como tus ojos van perdiendo color mientras te arrebato la vida se escucha como una sueño tan placentero que el corazón que no tengo podría aparecer y galopar frenéticamente en mi pecho._

 _=¡Pero sonríe! Cuando el sol no sale el día se torna gris... El sol es un astro que aborrezco y tú eres mi sol. Te aborrezco tanto porque te tengo y a la vez no, eres así como ese sol que los estúpidos humanos aman pero que yo odio también porque no puedo tenerlo. ¿Ahora me entiendes? ¡Quiero deshacerme de ti! Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no puedes morir? ¡He tratado de matarte incontables veces pero no hay efecto! Por eso te comparo con el sol de los humanos, ese que me hace daño pero no puedo destruirlo. Por eso, Orihime, tu lugar está conmigo. Estarás conmigo hasta que mi oscuridad aplaque tu luz y empieces a reducirte en cenizas, cenizas que soplaré complacido al verlas esparcirse y perderse para toda la eternidad._

 _La levantó por el brazo y la lanzó de nuevo a la cama. ¿Por qué Aizen de repente empezó a hablar sobre ella siendo comparada con el sol? Eso no lo entendía. Él en el pasado dijo tantas veces ese discurso que hasta la joven se lo sabía de memoria. Pero a pesar de eso no podía entenderlo. ¿Aizen era tan egoísta que no la dejaba ir sabiendo que no podía matarla?_

 _Sus poderes de sacerdotisa desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, ahora simplemente como un recuerdo de que estuvieron allí es eso tan extraño para él, eso de que sus heridas cerraban. Pero ella sabía que era. Era el legado que le dejó su abuela tatuado bajo las hebras de su cabello naranja casi rojo, rojo como la sangre, sangre que ella acostumbró a ver. Aizen no podía visualizarlo, pero ella podía sentir que ese legado sellado en su piel se debilitaba, Aizen no sabía que si intentaba matarla... Esa vez si moriría._

 _-=Rosemarie fue muy habladora, metiendo sus narices en sangre ajena, se que la escuchaste hablar, se supone que no debías tú saberlo, al saber que me iré se que harías cualquier cosa por escapar pero déjame decirte algo; Olvídalo princesa, no hay a dónde ir. -La realidad golpeó a Orihime al darse cuenta de que el vampiro que en ese momento se cernía sobre ella decía la verdad. No había a dónde ir, no tenía un lugar al cuál regresar._

 _Ah, pero ella estaba viva y aguantando todas las humillaciones por una razón en particular y mientras tenga la oportunidad de ver eso no iba a dejarse llevar por los impulsos como regularmente lo hacía._

.

.

.

Ella sudaba frío observando su tobillo inflamado, el muy maldito de Aizen se lo había torcido como castigo por estar merodeando sin su permiso. Después de haberlo hecho se había ido. Se había ido lejos, solo debería esperar unas malditas horas más hasta que amanezca y poder salir de esa habitación y buscar el motivo de sus desvelos y preocupaciones.

Unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que se levantara sobresaltada, en el instante que lo hizo se arrepintió, el movimiento brusco lastimó más de la cuenta el pie de Orihime, logrando hacerla marear.

Más gritos y golpes llegaron a los oídos de la mujer, y el olor metálico de la sangre a sus fosas nasales, sangre nauseabunda... Sangre de vampiro. Y no había que ser uno de ellos para poder oler esa asquerosa sangre podrida.

¿Acaso Aizen al fin se volvió loco y empezó a matarlos a todos e hizo el pretexto de que se iba solo para que no sospecharan sus planes de asesinato? ¿Por esa razón le torció el tobillo para que ella no pudiese andar y descubrirlo, y por ende no tener que buscar la manera matarla para seguir torturándola? Pero, ¿Que ganaría él acabando con sus súbditos?

Un pensamiento llevó a otro y se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad, la que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. ¿Y si Aizen ya acabó con _**eso**_?

Saltando en un pie salió de la habitación mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, agradeció que hubiese una larga alfombra en el pasillo que amortiguaba los pasos erráticos que daba con el único pie que estaba utilizando.

Bajó las escaleras y volvió a escuchar más gritos y gruñidos ¿Gruñidos?

Cuando estaba casi frente a la puerta principal giró a la derecha con intenciones de ir otra vez a las mazmorras, pero un movimiento a lo alto de los escalones llamó su atención. Mas no había nada. Volvió a dar media vuelta pero se paralizó al ver lo que estaba frente a ella, fue tan grande la impresión que casi se cae de culo.

Había un tipo enorme y esquelético ahí, observándola como si quisiera aplastarla por completo, las aletas de la nariz se abrieron inhalando profundo y sus ojos cerrados se abrieron de nuevo a travéz del manto de pelo largo y que caía por su frente dejando estupefacta a la pálida mujer que lo observaba. No había pupilas, ni iris, los ojos estaban completamente negros.

-Aizen... -Gruñó con voz extrañamente rasposa. **Él** estaba tan furioso que quería matar a quien sea que se atravesara en su camino. **Él** sabía que ese bulto que no veía con claridad no era su enemigo, pero ese bulto olía a él, pero también olía a mujer, el mismo olor que estaba rodeando la habitación donde estuvo **Él** cautivo.

A Orihime le sorprendió que ese hombre que la miraba dijera el nombre del vampiro con tanto odio, pero más le sorprendió cuando sus ojos empezaron a adquirir forma de ojos humanos, unos interesantes ojos marrones, y su pelo blanco empezara a tornarse color naranja, un naranja mucho más claro que el de ella.

También se asombró cuando el hombre aún esquelético enfocó su intensa y fría mirada en ella.

-¿Qué y quién eres tú? -Susurró en voz queda, temiendo que ese hombre se abalanzara sobre ella y la matara.

-No tengo por qué responderte a eso, humana... -Las palabra ''humana'' caló hondo en el pecho de la mujer de ojos grises.- Pero, solo te preguntaré algo y quiero que contestes, tal vez así ganes el derecho de saber mi nombre... ¿Esta es la morada de Sosuke Aizen?

-Sí. -Habló de inmediato, no es como si le importara que el hombre que estaba frenta a ella lo llegase a matar.

-¿Él está aquí?

-N-no, y no sé donde está. -Respondió sin aliento cuando se acercó más a ella. Luego se alejó.

Un vampiro salió de repente desde las sombras, el hombre esquelético alzó una mano y lo atrapó por la cabeza y haciendo presión la aplastó.

-Aún estoy demasiado débil. -Masculló viendo de reojo como la mujer ojerosa salía saltando en dirección opuesta. Se sacudió los sesos podridos que quedaron entre sus finos dedos e hizo una mueca ante el olor tan desagradable, odiaba a esos malditos.

* * *

A ella no le importaba si ese hombre la perseguía para matarla, no le interesaba tanto saber qué o quién es, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salió en dirección a las mazmorras. Apoyó el pie torcido en el piso haciendo presión, escuchó el hueso tronar y empezó a correr lo que quedaba de camino.

Vio a un vampiro pasar por su lado a toda velocidad y agradeció que no le haya prestado atención, echó un vistazo a la habitación de la cual emanaba luz desde la puerta entre abierta y los encontró. Él la vio primero y se levantó con sus piernas temblorosas por la notable desnutrición. La pequeña niña que estaba a su lado alzó su mirada y esta brilló en reconocimiento y no perdió tiempo, corrió tan deprisa que casi cae si Orihime no se hubiera agachado para abrazarla.

La joven estaba segura de que si sus ojos tuvieran lagrimas guardadas las derramaría...

-¡Gabe! ¡Gaby! ¡Me alegro que estén bien! -Los abrazó tan fuerte temiendo ser otro sueño que su subconsciente producía. -Mira nada más como están. -Los observó como una madre preocupada. Gabe era el hermano mayor tan solo tenía diez años, Orihime pasó su mano por el desgreñado pelo color negro del niño y miró a Gaby, la pequeña niña de seis años que se tallaba los ojos por las lagrimas que derramaba por la alegría de ver a su hermana de corazón.

-Ori... ¿Que haces aquí? Si Aizen nos ve... -El niño hizo una mueca de desagrado al hablar de ese hombre tan cruel. Aunque Ori siempre le había dicho que un niño no puede dejarse llevar por el odio y rencor, era algo que no podía evitar... Aizen le hizo mucho daño tanto a él como a su hermanita... La pobre niña vivió cosas tan despiadadas a lo largo de su vida que perdió la voz por ello.

-Aizen no está. Niños, es momento de escapar no podemos perder esta oportunidad.

-¿Estás segura de que no está? -Preguntó con la esperanza a flote, pero un atisbo de duda se instaló en lo profundo de su mente.- Si es así ¿Que hay de los demás vampiros que vigilan la casa? ¿Que hay de Gin? -La mujer de pelo naranja negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No te preocupes por eso, Gin siguió a Aizen y allá afuera hay... Hay un ser que está matando a los vampiros que merodean la mansión.

-¿Un ser? ¿No sabes lo que es? ¿Y si quiere matarnos a todos? -La esperanza y seguridad de Orihime decayó cuando escuchó las palabras del niño... Posó sus ojos en Gaby y vio como ella bajaba la mirada provocando que sus ojos azules se ocultaran bajo su pelo negro.

Orihime sabía que Gabe no se preocupaba por él, sino por ambas su instinto protector le daba una inteligencia bastante admirable a pesar de su temprana edad. Pero, ese hombre esquelético que vio allá arriba no la asustaba él tuvo la oportunidad de matarla y sólo preguntó por Aizen y se encargó de un vampiro que se lanzó a por él.

-No lo creo... -Comentó dudosa.- Yo los protegeré.

-No, lo haré yo... Soy el único hombre de aquí y mi deber es protegerlas a ambas. -Orihime sonrió ante la determinación del niño.

-Primero crece pequeño hurón, luego hablaremos. -Un ruido y la expresión en la cara de los niños frente a ella hizo que volteara la cabeza tras de sí.

-No puedo dejarlos ir... Lord Aizen acabará con nosotros... -Un vampiro herido entró a la habitación y avanzó lentamente a ellos.

-Por favor vayan a esa esquina, cierren los ojos ¿Sí? Les cantaré una nana... Gaby, el juego consiste en no abrirlos ¿Vale? Si lo haces pierdes... lo mismo va para ti Gabe, una vez que termine de cantar podrán abrirlos y saldremos de aquí.

-Pero...

-¡Haz lo que te digo, Gabriel! -El niño asustado y sorprendido de ser el motivo del enojo de Orihime hizo lo ordenado. Ambos hermanos corrieron a la esquina más lejana... la niña abrazó a su hermano mayor y cerró los ojos con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los temblores.

Orihime miró a su alrededor, a su contrincante le faltaba un brazo y parte de la cabeza...

 **El sol ya se puso ¿Dormiremos ya?**

 **Los pajaros dejaron su canto**

 **y los perros dejaron de ladrar...**

Tomó una silla de madera y con algo de esfuerzo la levantó... Esperó a que el vampiro diera su primer pasó y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

 **...Las hadas salen y cumplen los deseos**

 **de los niños que se portaron bien,**

 **dulces por doquier y sonrisas sin desdén...**

El vampiro volvió a lanzarse sobre ella y con las partes de maderas que quedaron en sus manos lo golpeó de nuevo y clavó el duro material astillado en los ojos de su enemigo... Entonces pensó que tenía una afición por clavar objetos en los ojos de los vampiros.

 **...Ahora duerme y ven aqui**

 **Tus deseos quiero cumplir**

 **Porque es la hora de dormir...**

Su mirada se oscureció cuando se acercó al hombre irónicamente moribundo que estaba en el suelo... Dejó de cantar dando por finalizada su patética y vergonzosa canción improvisada.

Pudo evitar que los niños salieran heridos y que no vieran como ella hacía sangrar a ese vampiro... Pero no pudo evitar que ellos vean como un enorme lobo marrón oscuro entrara en la habitación y le arrancara la cabeza al herido salpicando la asquerosa sangre por todo el lugar, incluyéndolos.

Horrorizada retrocedió con intención de ir y cubrir a los niños con su propio cuerpo...

-No debes huir... -Gimió de terror al escuchar que el lobo habló era una voz ronca, una voz proveniente de la garganta de un animal, sin duda era un cambia formas, o mejor dicho hombre lobo una cosa era escuchar hablar de ellos y otra verlos en persona. Se supone que ellos desaparecieron hacía muchísimos años después que el consejo de los cinco sabios fue destruido.

=No tengo intención de hacerles daño a unos indefensos humanos... Además tú me libraste, mujer de olor extraño... Supongo que estoy en deuda contigo... Como alfa tengo código de honor...

Orihime no emitió sonido alguno cuando vio como de repente el pelo castaño desaparecía del cuerpo del lobo... Escuchó el sonido de huesos tronar y vio su columna vertebral alargarse, un pelo naranja claro apareció en la cabeza dando inicio a una forma humana, el lobo -Ahora hombre- Se levantó y apartó el cabello del rostro mostrando sus facciones... La mujer de ojos grises jadeó... No por tener un hombre desnudo con los brazos cruzados en su torso, sino de que haya sido el hombre que antes estaba esquelético allá arriba, en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Abrazó fuerte a las personitas que más amaba con miedo de perderlos...

Pero sin duda esa fue una hermosa transformación, mucho más bella de lo que se leían en los pergaminos del templo...

-¿''Tienes código de honor''? -Preguntó después de salir de su asombro. Él hombre asintió con el ceño fruncido y mirada intensa.- Pues sácanos de aquí y llévanos a un lugar a salvo... este...

-¡Hermana Ori! -Gabriel estaba asombrado y claramente indignado... ¿Pensaba que ese hombre perro haría algo así?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki... Y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Mi salvadora.

Orihime no sabía a que se refería ese Kurosaki con lo de salvadora... Pero agradeció que aceptara... Aunque el miedo le calaba los huesos no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzada de que por fin iban a ser libres...

Poner sus vidas en un hombre lobo sería un acto inteligente... leyó que eran leales. Ellos no tenían nada que perder... si se iba sola con los niños, Gabe moriría de desnutrición... lo mismo con Gaby... y con ella misma. Otra posibilidad era que Aizen los encontrara... Y con eso se convenció de que nada podía ser peor que estar en los brazos del vampiro.

Recordando todo lo vivido los últimos siete años vio al hombre de mirada intimidante como un rayo de esperanza... Ah, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ella se iba a hacer más fuerte y destruir al hombre que tanto daño les había hecho.

Su mirada aliviada se transformó en una de rencor, algo que el hombre cómodamente desnudo no pasó por alto.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún Review? :'3 Os agradecería mucho.


End file.
